


Alpha & Omega

by redbanker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbanker/pseuds/redbanker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story starts during the 3rd episode of season 2 at the ice rink, but without Derek beating Scott up. I love the relationship between these two, but what I missed from the show was how they went from adversaries to friends from season 2 to 3. So this is going to be about them working out their issues their relationship developing from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is another Scerek piece because I love the two of them together and sadly there aren’t enough stories with this pairing so I have to write my own. This is going to start in the 3rd episode of season 2 at the ice rink, but without Derek beating Scott up. I love the relationship between these two, but what I missed from the show was how they went from adversaries to friends from season 2 to 3. So this is going to be about them working out their issues their relationship developing from there. Oh and in my world Scott and Allison are no longer dating, but are still friends.

Alpha and Omega  
Redbanker

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I did, but sadly the two beautiful Tyler’s don’t belong to me.

 

Chapter 1 – Alpha

“You think he’s given you some kind of gift, but all he’s done is turn you into his own personal guard dogs.” Scott roared sliding the bodies of Erica and Isaac across the ice to stop at Derek’s feet.

“Is that really what you think I’m doing?” Derek asked looking at Scott furiously.

“What other reason is there?” Scott asked defiantly. 

“How about pack, how about rebuilding my FAMILY!” Derek roared his eyes flashing red. “The family I no longer have because of the Argents.”

Scott paused his anger diminishing momentarily as he considered Derek’s words. “Then why them, why a bunch of teenagers?” He asked his tone less accusing.

“Because they wanted the bite, hell they each needed the bite, unlike you, to them it’s a gift not a curse.” Derek spat, his voice laced more with frustration than anger.

“They don’t know what they want.” Scott argued his own frustration evident. “They have no idea what it’s like to be hunted, I don’t care if you did explain it to them, they don’t get what it’s going to be like. They just think it’s going to magically fix all their problems when it’s actually giving them a whole bunch of new ones.”

“A wolf has to have a pack, Scott.” Derek’s voice sounded tired as he tried to explain for what felt like the thousandth time.

“I don’t and I’m fine.” Scott replied, equally tired of rehashing the same ground.

“Yes you do!” Derek stated venomously. “Stiles, Lydia, Allison, your mom. What do you call them, huh Scott. They’re your pack they might not be werewolves but they are your pack. So don’t fucking judge me because I need a pack too.”

Scott looked down at the ice and closed his eyes taking deep breaths to try and calm down. “And that’s all this is about?” He asked after a moment sweeping his arm at the other three teenagers who were looking on in mute shock.

“Of course not.” Derek answered honestly his voice daring Scott to judge him once again. “But I don’t have to keep fucking explaining myself to you. Especially since you’re bound and determined to think the worst no matter what I do. You made your decision, you don’t want to be a part of the pack, fine. But that means I don’t have to explain myself to you, so go home Scott, just go home.” Derek turned and motioned the three teenagers to follow him off the ice leaving a stunned and slightly ashamed Scott on the ice.

 

Scott laid in bed staring up at the ceiling contemplating the events at the ice rink over and over. He was ashamed to admit he had never considered things from Derek’s perspective before, never considered how hard it must be for the older werewolf. His pack was murdered, he was betrayed by someone he loved, and not just one person, both Kate and Peter had betrayed him in different ways. “He must be so lonely.” Scott tried to imagine life without his mom or Stiles but couldn’t even comprehend what that would be like. Derek might behave like an overbearing asshole, but he had saved Scott’s life more than once. Even after Scott had gotten him arrested twice. Scott winced when he thought about that, he really had screwed up on that one. Bottom line Scott needed to clear the air between him and Derek and hopefully get to a more friendly relationship than the one they currently had.

 

Scott dialed Derek’s number with some trepidation, unsure of how or if Derek would even be willing to talk to him.

“What?” Derek asked without preamble.

“I was hoping we could talk.” Scott replied keeping his voice even. “Without your pack if that’s okay?”

“Scott…” Derek started sounding frustrated and angry.

“Please, Derek.” Scott interrupted. “Look what you said last night really got me thinking, and I haven’t been fair to you all the time, I know that. I promise this isn’t about accusing you of something, I just want to talk.” It was only because of his enhanced hearing that Scott could tell Derek hadn’t hung up, so Scott drew on his patience and waited for Derek to answer.

“Okay.” Derek said at last sounding a little surprised and wary.

“Thanks, is now a good time?” Scott asked making sure to keep his tone light.

“It’s fine.” Derek replied matching Scott’s tone. “Where do you want to meet?”

“Is my house okay? My mom’s working a double shift so she won’t be home till tomorrow.” Scott offered.

“I’ll be there in ten.” Derek said before hanging up without saying goodbye.

Scott shook his head Derek might be an okay guy but he didn’t have very good social skills. Scott didn’t know if that was because he was born a werewolf or not, but maybe today he could find out.

Derek was good to his word and it was ten minutes later when Scott saw his black Camaro pull into the drive. Scott walked out to wait for him on the front porch. “Thanks for coming.” He said as Derek got out of the car. Scott motioned for Derek to follow him as he led them both to the living room. “Can I get you something to drink?” He asked.

“I’m fine, what do you want to talk about, Scott?” Derek asked bluntly.

Scott closed his eyes and took a deep breath before motioning for Derek to take a seat. Scott sat opposite of the older werewolf taking a moment to gather his thoughts. “Look, I meant what I said on the phone, about clearing the air between us.” Scott began meeting Derek’s eyes. 

“After what you said, I think I’m beginning to understand that I’ve insulted you by not wanting to be pack?” Scott saw the verification in Derek’s eyes and sighed. “I’m sorry, that wasn’t…I didn’t mean to do that.” 

Derek remained silent but his posture did relax a little and Scott took that as a good sign. 

“Okay, so I’m still trying to figure this all out myself.” Scott admitted sheepishly. “And maybe it would have been different if I’d had a choice about being bitten, I don’t know.” Scott ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. “I know that’s not your fault.” He clarified. “I just know that while the enhanced senses, and the strength are cool, being a werewolf also nearly got me killed more than once.” Scott looked at Derek needing the older man to understand what he was saying. “So it’s hard for me to always think of it as a gift. It’s not meant as an insult to you or your heritage or whatever, it’s just how it feels to me. Can you get that?” Scott asked, because this was the root of a lot of the problems between the two wolves, so Scott needed him to at least acknowledge this point.

Derek listened intently to not only the words Scott was saying but also his tone and body language and he knew Scott was telling the truth. He also recognized that this wasn’t easy for the young man. He also knew that he was responsible for his share of the problems between them and if Scott was willing to try to make amends then Derek would meet him halfway.

“I get it.” Derek said seriously. “I haven’t exactly made it easier for you, it’s just…” Derek trailed off with a huff, trying to figure out how to explain what seemed completely natural for him.

“Just what?” Scott asked curiously, he was starting to think this was actually going to work.

“So much of what I do, is instinctive.” Derek said hoping that would be enough of an explanation. 

Scott raised an eyebrow looking at the Alpha with a confused expression. “Oookaay.” He drawled wait for more.

Derek rolled his eyes. “I don’t know how to explain it.” He said with a tinge of annoyance. “I just rely on my instincts.”

“What do they tell you?” Scott asked trying to make sense of what Derek was saying. 

“I’m not hearing voices.” Derek said exasperatedly. “It’s more feelings.”

“So what do your instincts tell you about me?” Scott asked.

“That we’re connected.” Derek said honestly. “I guess I don’t understand why yours aren’t telling you the same thing.”

“They are, they do.” Scott admitted. “It’s just they’re also telling me not to submit.” He admitted after a minute, holding his breath for Derek’s reaction.

“What?” Derek asked looking genuinely confused. “Scott, that makes no sense.”

Scott rubbed his forehead tiredly. “I know.” He said. “I was hoping you could explain why. I mean is it because you weren’t the one to bite me?” He asked hopefully.

“No that wouldn’t have anything to do with it.” Derek said still looking confused. “Did you feel that way with Peter?”

“God yes.” Scott said in a rush. “Except it was worse because I never felt any real connection to him as a person.” Scott explained.

Derek looked at Scott in confusion and disbelief. “Scott that’s not even possible.” He said, looking worried.

“What do you mean, not possible? It’s how I felt so it’s possible.” Scott said looking a little affronted his own fear starting to creep up at Derek’s words. “I’m not lying.” He said his voice going cold.

“I know that, Scott. I can tell.” Derek said, calming Scott’s rush of anger. “But it shouldn’t be possible.” Derek paused and thought back over everything he’d noticed about Scott since he’d met the young man in the woods. “You’ve always been unusual.” He said after a moment.

“Unusual how?” Scott was getting frustrated.

“You didn’t submit, you were always your own wolf. Look at Isaac and Erica look at how much stronger you are than either of them, and not just physically but mentally as well.” Derek said each word bringing forth a thought that allowed him to see what he’d previously been blind too.

“Well I’ve been a werewolf longer than they have.” Scott said trying to rationalize his differences.

“Scott werewolves don’t age the way humans do, you should still be equal to them both at this stage but you’re not.” Derek explained.

“So what does that mean?” Scott said hoping Derek would be able to provide some answers.

“I don’t know.” Derek admitted. “But we will figure it out, Scott. I promise.” Derek met Scott’s eyes, letting his conviction shine through.

Scott felt a swell of relief at Derek’s words. “Thanks.” He said quietly. “Seriously, Derek thank you for talking to me today, for being willing to help.”

“You’re welcome.” Derek said simply, feeling better than he had in months about his relationship with the younger wolf. 

 

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 - Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: As per usual I own nothing.   
> Author’s Notes: So here’s chapter 2, where I’m going to start really building the relationship between Derek and Scott. I hope you enjoy and remember please, please, please review. They really do inspire me to keep writing. Oh and also these are unbetaed so all mistakes are mine. Sorry.

Chapter 2 – Omega

 

“Everything okay, Scott?” Dr. Deaton asked his employee, Scott had been distracted ever since he showed up for work that day and Deaton was concerned.

“Sorry.” Scott said sheepishly trying to get his mind to focus on his job rather than the questions swirling through his brain. He looked at Deaton wondering if maybe he might be able to give Scott the answers that had eluded him and Derek. “Doc, can I ask you a question?”

“Of course.” Deaton said in his usual pleasant manner.

“Okay, you know all about this werewolf stuff.” Scott began tentatively. “Well, Derek and I were talking yesterday, just trying to get on the same page but we’re both confused about something.” 

Deaton nodded, signally Scott to continue.

“Why don’t I submit?” Scott blurted out quickly. “I mean I’m a beta but I can’t seem to submit to Derek or Peter. Derek says I’m stronger than I should be as well but neither one of us knows what it means.”

“Do you want to submit to Derek?” Deaton asked calmly, though inwardly he cheered at this news as it confirmed what he’d always believed about Scott.

“Not really.” Scott admitted. “But I do feel this connection between us that I never felt with Peter.” He explained. “And I know it bothers him that I don’t want to be a part of his pack. I just don’t understand what’s wrong with me.”

“Scott there’s nothing wrong with you.” Deaton stated firmly. 

“So you know what’s going on?” Scott’s eyes lit up at the prospect of getting an answer.

“Let me ask you some questions first.” Deaton replied with a small smile. “What did you mean when you said you felt a connection to Derek, and does he feel it too?” This was a development Deaton needed to clarify.

“Uhm, I don’t know just that I feel like I’m connected to him somehow.” Scott tried to explain. He suddenly understood why Derek had so much difficulty communicating. “It’s like even when he’s driving me crazy or when I’m mad at him, I also want to keep him safe and out of trouble.” Scott looked at Deaton to see if he understood what Scott was trying to say. “And Derek feels it too, that’s why it made him so crazy that I denied him as an Alpha. We sat down yesterday and talked, so he understands now that I wasn’t intentionally trying to hurt him or insult him, but it did and I don’t know why. I mean how can my instincts be telling me not to submit but then also telling me that Derek’s important?”

Deaton’s face remained impassive though on the inside he was shocked. That Scott would be a True Alpha he’d predicted but this connection to Derek Hale hadn’t and if it was what he thought, he wasn’t sure how either man would react. “Have you ever felt a connection like this with anyone else?” He asked needing to be sure of his theory before he shared it.

“No.” Scott stated as he thought about his relationships with other people. “Not like this, not the same way. I mean I feel connected to other people, my mom, Stiles, Allison, but those are all human connections. The one with Derek it’s a wolf connection. We just don’t know what it means.”

“Scott, I know you were hoping for some answers now but I need to check on a few things before I give you my ideas.” Deaton told the younger man seriously. “I must also warn you I won’t be able to state anything definitively simply offer what I think will be the answer.” Deaton didn’t want to mislead Scott about that, it was too important.

Scott wanted to protest, to demand whatever answers or theories Deaton had right now, but he could tell the good doctor wasn’t going to budge on the issue. So he bit his tongue and nodded resigned to another sleepless night plagued by unanswered question.

“I know this is frustrating, Scott.” Deaton said appearing to read Scott’s mind. “And I won’t keep you waiting long. Just give me till tomorrow please. You and Derek both can meet me here tomorrow afternoon and I’ll tell you both what I know and what I believe.”

“Okay, thanks.” Scott said grateful to have Dr. Deaton in his life.

“You’re very welcome. Now do you think you can focus on work now or should I just send you home?” Deaton asked jokingly.

“I’ll work.” Scott said smiling back.

 

*******

 

“What?” Derek said into the phone, as was his usual greeting.

“Okay we really need to work on your people skills man, because that is not how you’re supposed to answer the phone.” Scott said with a joking tone.

Derek rolled his eyes, he would never understand why Scott got so hung up on the smallest things. “Hello, Scott. What do you want?”

Scott let out a small laugh. “I give up.” He muttered. “Hey, Derek. I’m calling to let you know I talked to Dr. Deaton tonight and he wants us both to meet him at his clinic tomorrow afternoon. He’s got some ideas he wants to share with both of us about my situation. So can you meet me at the clinic around 4:00pm?”

“He wants me there, why not just you?” Derek asked sounding apprehensive.

“I don’t know, he wouldn’t say or give me any kind of hint.” Scott explained. “But you can make it right?” While he didn’t know what Deaton was going to say he did know he wanted Derek there for support.

“Yes, I’ll be there.” Derek said easily. 

“Thanks, so I’ll see you tomorrow.” Scott said trying to stifle a yawn.

“Tomorrow.” Derek assured his tone amused. “Get some sleep, Scott you sound like you need it.” Before hanging up as abruptly as he answered the phone.

“Dude seriously.” Scott muttered shaking his head in amusement. “People skills, major priority.” Before getting into bed.

 

*******

 

“Thank you both for coming.” Deaton said to Scott and Derek ushering the two anxious werewolves back into his office and closing the door. He gestured for them to take a seat as he leaned against his desk.  
“First, Derek I want you to know like I told Scott, I have no absolute answers, only theories and what I believe to be true. Time will tell if they are but there are no guarantee’s in this world.”

Derek nodded his manner clearly indicating he wanted Deaton to stop stalling and get on with it.

“I believe, from having known Scott for years and seeing the kind of man he is the kind of man he tries to be that the reason he can’t submit to you or any Alpha is because he is a True Alpha.” Deaton paused to let his words sink in.

Scott looked between the two men his confusion evident, while Derek sat in stunned shock. 

“What the hell’s a True Alpha?” Scott asked. Looking between the two men, waiting for someone to give him an answer.

“I thought they were a myth.” Derek said at last, still looking shocked. 

“Rare but not a myth.” Deaton assured Derek before turning to Scott. “Every once in a while a beta can become an alpha without having to steal or take their power. They call it a True Alpha. It's one that rises purely on the strength of character, virtue, by sheer force of will.” He explained. “Since I found out you were bitten, I’ve believed that you would be a True Alpha, Scott. Of course we won’t know for sure until you rise up, but I truly believe that is why you cannot submit to Derek.”

It was Scott’s turn to sit in stunned silence, thinking about what he’d just been told. He didn’t know how long he sat there thinking before he turned to Derek and asked. “Derek, do you think he’s right?”

“It makes sense.” Derek said, still contemplative himself. “I heard stories growing up, but there hasn’t been one in so long I think I just gave it up as a fairy tale.”

“So what does that mean for me?” Scott addressed both men. “I mean how do I rise in the first place?”

Derek shrugged, in this he was as clueless as Scott.

“It’s different for each True Alpha. So I don’t know how, when, or if it will happen with you Scott. I just believe it will.” Deaton placed a hand on Scott’s shoulder. “This isn’t a bad thing, Scott.” He assured. “And now that you both understand it will make getting along much easier.”

“So how does the connection we have play into this True Alpha stuff?” Scott asked still trying to sort everything out in his mind.

Deaton inwardly winced, he’d hoped discovering Scott was a True Alpha would make them forget about their connection, apparently not. “It doesn’t, I think it’s a separate occurrence.”

Scott saw Derek’s head whip up at Deaton’s words and if he’d looked shocked earlier he now looked shell-shocked. 

“What?” Scott asked getting a little annoyed at never knowing the hidden meaning to anything.

“Nothing.” Derek said sharply shooting daggers with his eyes at Deaton. “It’s nothing to worry about.”

“Derek, man come on didn’t we just figure out that you can’t make me stop asking just because you say so.” Scott argued, “I know it’s something so one of you need to tell me right the hell now!” Scott was yelling when he finished speaking and any doubts about him being a true alpha disappeared under the authority in his voice.

Derek turned and looked directly into Scott’s eyes and said with a purely evil smirk. “He thinks we’re mates.”

“WHAT!”

 

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 - Mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: I want to thank, Silver Wolf, Alphadora, Voyu3erer, and ScerekForever, EnderWiggin24, as well as the guests who reviewed or left Kudo’s for the first two chapters of this story. You’ve made my day. I hope the rest of the story will be even better. Oh and Silver Wolf, Derek’s evil smirk was more about the bomb he was about to drop on Scott. And on with the story.

Chapter 3 – Mates

“WHAT!” Scott shouted jumping to his feet in shock.

“I told you to drop it.” Derek said grinning smugly, though he still looked shocked himself.

Scott glared at the Alpha. “Derek.” He growled. “Really not the time.”

“Scott.” Deaton interrupted Scott before the conversation dissolved into something violent. “This is just my theory. I don’t know if it’s true or not, but from what you described it’s my best guess.” Deaton said calmly.

“But it’s not possible.” Scott ranted. “I’m not gay and neither is Derek.” He shot a quick glance at Derek for confirmation.

“No.” Derek replied succinctly.

“From what I understand, that doesn’t matter.” Deaton attempted to explain but was interrupted by an incredulous Scott.

“How can that not matter? Cause when it comes to mating I would say it matters a lot.” Scott stated.

“Scott, I need you to calm down, please.” Deaton said placing his hands on Scott’s shoulders. “Like I said I don’t know if this is true but it is a possibility.”

“So how do we find out if it is true?” Derek asked he had gotten over his initial shock and was trying to approach the situation with a cool head.

“Well there are a couple of different options.” Deaton said guiding Scott back to his seat before facing both men. “You can wait and see if the connection deepens, which it will do as you spend more time together.” Deaton paused before continuing. “If one of you is put in a life or death situation that can also force your feelings to appear when they hadn’t previously. Though I don’t recommend that option.” He said with a smile attempting to lighten the mood.

“Yeah, I’d prefer to pass on that.” Scott agreed as his stomach twisted into knots at the idea of Derek getting hurt or dying.

“You can also attempt to be physically intimate with each other.” Deaton finished.

Derek’s eyebrows rose to his hairline, “How physically intimate are you talking about?” He asked, “Are we talking about a hug, or do you mean we would need to actually have sex?”

“If I’m right and it is a mate bond between the two of you, once you began to be physically closer it would most likely manifest and lead to sex. You could start with a hug, but a kiss would be a better way to determine if it is a mate bond.”

“And if we kiss, and nothing happens?” Scott asked looking torn between varying emotions.

“Then it isn’t a mate bond.” Deaton answered simply. “And I would have to do some more research to determine why and how the connection between the two of you exists.”

“Thank you for your time, Doctor Deaton you’ve been very information.” Derek said sincerely though there was also a rather significant amount of sarcasm in his tone.

Deaton smiled wryly. “Of course, anything I can do to help.”

Derek rose from his chair and motioned to Scott. “I think we need to discuss this matter between ourselves before we make any rash decisions.”

Scott shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. He’d been given a lot of shocking information that afternoon and he was still trying to process it all. But Derek was right they definitely needed to talk just the two of them. He gave Deaton a weak smile, “Thanks, Doc but Derek’s right so we’re going to get out of your hair.” 

“I know it’s a lot to process, Scott but I hope you will never forget that I have immense faith in you. You’ll find your way have no doubt.” Deaton said warmly.

Scott’s smile grew brighter and he gave Deaton a nod before following Derek out of the clinic. He stood in the parking lot taking deep breaths gazing up at the sky before Derek interrupted his musing to ask. 

“You want a ride? I’d kinda prefer we settle on a course of action now rather than wait.” His voice was strained with tension.

“Yeah, sorry.” Scott said shaking his head to clear his thoughts. “I just spaced out there for a moment.” He got into the passenger side of Derek’s car.

“Where do you want to do this?” Derek asked starting up the car, sounding more hesitant than Scott had ever heard him sound.

“Mom’s back on shift and will be at work till tomorrow so let’s go back to my house. God knows I couldn’t deal with any interruptions while we figure this out.” Scott offered closing his eyes and leaning his head back.

Derek nodded and remained silent the rest of the drive to Scott’s each werewolf lost in their own conflicting thoughts. Derek had grown up a werewolf so he was familiar with mate bonds but considering how long he’d gone without finding one and the disaster with Kate he had never expected it to happen to him. He also hadn’t ever thought his mate would be male, but Derek was able to push that aside more easily than Scott.

When they got to Scott’s house he led them both back to the living room before sprawling on the sofa an asking Derek wearily. “So what do you know about this mate bond thing?”

Derek took a seat across from Scott. “I know they come up unexpectedly.” He gave Scott a smile when he snorted at that statement. “I know the two mates aren’t given a choice in the matter. Once a pair has solidified the bond it is unbreakable and absolute. If one mate dies half the time the other follows shortly thereafter. If they don’t they will still be alone for the rest of their life.”

“Jesus.” Scott muttered throwing his arm over his face.

“Scott, we don’t have to do anything.” Derek said trying to ease the younger man’s mind.

“Yeah I know.” Scott said after a moment before sitting up. “But I gotta be honest I don’t think I could handle that.” He met Derek’s eyes. “I think I’d rather know right now if this is real or not.” His hands were fisted together from nervous tension.

Derek nodded smiling ruefully, “Yeah me too.” He admitted.

Scott let out a breath. “So how do you want to do this?” He asked looking both terrified and relieved.

“We should probably go to your room.” Derek said easily now that the decision had been made he was calm and collected. “Just in case we should also make sure we have any supplies we would need, if this is a mate bond.”

“Uh…” Scott said looking completely flummoxed at the idea of supplies. 

“Scott why don’t you go to your room while I take a look in your mother’s bathroom.” Derek couldn’t help but be amused at Scott’s reaction. “I’m sure I can find what we will need and I’ll meet you in your room.” He waited to see if Scott could handle him being in charge of this situation.

Scott felt a momentary pang of aggression and defiance but it was quickly replaced by relief and gratefulness. “Yeah, thanks, that sounds fine.” Scott rose from the couch nervously as he began to walk to his room. “Second door on your left.” He said before walking into his bedroom and taking a seat on the bed. He knew he had to know if they were mated, but he still couldn’t remember being so nervous in his life.

Derek entered five minutes later with a bottle of lotion in his hand and gave Scott an understanding smile. “You sure about this?” He asked taking a seat next to Scott on the bed.

“Yeah.” Scott said firmly even though his nervousness was still evident. “Just not really sure what to do exactly.” He admitted.

“Well kissing, I know.” Derek said nudging Scott’s shoulder jokingly. “Everything else I only know about in theory.” 

Scott let out a huff of laughter some of his nerves leaving him as he looked at Derek thoughtfully. “Well however this goes we won’t be able to say we’re not friends anymore.” He joked back.

Derek laughed warmly, “No we won’t.” He agreed. “Do you want to take the lead or do you want me too?” He asked, finding out that Scott was a True Alpha had gone a long way towards allowing Derek to compromise on authority.

“You, if you don’t mind.” Scott said grinning sheepishly.

“Okay.” Derek agreed, turning to face Scott and cupping his face with his hands Derek leaned in and pressed a deep kiss to the younger man’s mouth. 

A bolt of electricity shot between the two men causing them to both rear back in shock. It thrummed through their bodies painfully before turning quickly into an unquenchable desire. All thoughts and rationality left their minds as their bond manifested and demanding to be completed. 

Their wolves came out and their bodies clashed together in primal animal lust. Clothes were stripped using claws as they kissed, bit, sucked, and fondled each other violently. All previous worries and inhibitions disappeared under the weight of their lust that seemed unending. 

The rest of the night was a blur of pleasure and sex as they claimed each other over and over. The sun was rising the next morning before the lust was abated and they fell into a deep healing sleep, clutching each other tightly. Their bond was complete, they were connected mind, body, and soul.

 

The End? – Or is it? That’s up to you. If you think I should keep going please leave a review. Otherwise I might just stop there. And yes I’m aware that I’m shameless, but I don’t care. LOL.


	4. Chapter 4 - Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Well you have spoken. I received such wonderful and enthusiastic reviews for Chapter 3 I decided to continue. I’m not sure where I’m going with this story, but we will see how it goes. I want to thank XoBre, 1 fan, CMT 1992, Silver Wolf, and Nisha31B for their reviews. If I missed anyone I apologize.  
> P.S. This isn’t terribly long but I wanted to get something posted quickly to show my appreciation for those who reviewed.

Chapter 3 –Bonds

***

Scott felt remarkably rested when he woke around 11:00 that morning with Derek spooned against his back. “Thank God it’s Saturday.” He thought as he stretched his body, which had healed from the strenuous bonding process. Scott couldn’t help but let out a chuckle as he thought about what happened.

“What’s so funny?” Derek whispered in his ear before placing a gentle kiss on Scott’s shoulder.

“Just thinking about what happened.” Scott said, turning over so that he could face his mate and giving him a kiss.

“And it made you laugh?” Derek asked his eyes shining with a contentment and happiness Scott had never seen before.

“Life’s ironic, that’s all.” Scott said wrapping this body around Derek’s and placing this head on his chest. “I mean yesterday I would have sworn I wasn’t into guys. Two days before that I would have sworn we would never learn how to be friends, and a week before that I would have sworn you were a bad guy.” Scott tilted his head up so he could see Derek’s face. “And now here I am happier than I can ever remember being in my life.”

“Yeah.” Derek agreed with a smile. “I know what you mean.”

“It does however bring up some serious questions.” Scott admitted not wanting to break the peace, but there were issues they needed to figure out.

“Such as…?”

“Well, I’ve got to tell my mom.” Scott said resignedly. “Cause there’s no other way to get her to understand why we have to be together from here on out.” Scott ran his hands over Derek’s back as he spoke. “And I’m certainly not going to spend a night without you, at least not for the foreseeable future.”

“No definitely not.” Derek agreed pulling Scott tighter to him. “The way I’m feeling now I don’t know how I’m going to deal with you going to school.” 

“Yeah, not to mention telling Stiles and your pack what happened.” Scott suddenly groaned and rolled over. “Oh God, I’ve got to tell Allison too.”

A growl came from Derek at the mention of her name and he yanked Scott back to him with a possessiveness that he wasn’t prepared for.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Scott reassured cursing himself inwardly for mention Allison’s name.

“Sorry.” Derek said loosening his hold though not letting Scott go. 

“It’s fine.” Scott reassured inwardly pleased at his mates reaction, even as his rational mind told him he should be appalled. 

“Do you want me there when you tell your mom?” Derek asked changing the subject. He didn’t want to think about any of the Argent’s right now.

“Nah, how about you tell your pack while I tell my mom, then we’ll get it over with quicker.” Scott suggested.

“Are you sure?” Derek asked, telling the pack would be relatively easy compared to telling Scott’s mom.

“Yeah, cause the sooner we get everyone clued in, the sooner you can get back here to stay.” Scott reasoned.

“Good point.” Derek said nipping at Scott’s shoulder playfully causing Scott to laugh and playfully bite back. Derek swooped down and claimed Scott’s mouth with his own and the lighthearted atmosphere quickly shifted to passion as they lost themselves in each other once more before going out to meet the day.

*****

Scott paced around the living room as he waited for Stiles to get to his house. Derek had left 15 minutes earlier to go tell his pack. Scott had called Stiles to update him on the situation before his mom got home figuring Stiles would be the easier of the two. 

“Yo, dude what’s up?” Stiles yelled as he walked right into the house without knocking. The two had been friends for so long they each felt completely at home in the others house.

“A lot.” Scott called out wryly and smiled at his hyperactive best friend when he came in the room. “Thanks for coming, man.”

“Of course, I’m assuming this is some kind of wolfy emergency.” Stiles said flopping on the couch. “But I have to say you look remarkably happy if it is.”

“It’s wolf related.” Scott agreed. “Just not necessarily bad.” Scott took a deep breath and began to fill Stiles in on what had happened in just a few short days. When he finished he sat quietly and waited for Stiles to finish processing the information.

“Holy shit.” Stiles said looking stunned and confused. “I mean the Alpha part is great and I guess this mate thing is good?” He looked at Scott for agreement.

“Very good.” Scott said practically glowing from happiness.

“Ah, okay don’t say anything else.” Stiles said with a grimace. “I’m glad and happy for you and all but there are some things I don’t need to know.”

Scott rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry I wasn’t going to expound.” He assured.

“Good, good.” Stiles muttered. “So now what?” He asked as he continued to process all the changes that had taken place.

“Now I’ve got to tell my mom and Allison.” Scott said with trepidation.

“Ouch, sucks for you.” Stiles said sympathetically.

****

 

Across town Derek faced his pack, his face impassive as he finished telling them what had happened. 

“So this mate bond thing can happen to any of us at any time?” Boyd asked looking concerned.

“It could, but it’s doubtful. Mate bonds like True Alphas are rare. Most of the time werewolves chose their mates the same way they would if they were human.” Derek explained.

“Good to know.” Isaac said looking contemplative.

“So what does all this mean for us?” Erica asked, she was a little bummed Derek was off the market, but she’d get over it.

“It means Scott’s pack is a part of our pack.” Derek said evenly.

“But Scott’s pack is all human.” Boyd said looking confused.

“Doesn’t matter.” Derek stated with full Alpha authority. “They are pack to Scott and therefore they are now pack to us.” This point wasn’t remotely open for negotiation.

“Got it.” Isaac said quickly not wanting to piss his Alpha off. Boyd and Erica nodded in agreement.

“Good.” I don’t know how the living arrangements are going to work out now, but I’ll have my phone if you need to contact me. For now expect Scott and I to be together most of the time. The bond is still new and being apart isn’t really an option.” Derek could already feel himself getting twitchy and he’d only been apart from Scott a little over an hour.

“What happens when Scott goes to school?” Erica asked looking confused.

“I don’t know.” Derek admitted. “But we’ll work it out, right now I need to go.” Derek could feel himself getting more and more antsy and he began to realize that he was feeling Scott’s nervous energy not his own. 

“Are you okay?” Isaac asked looking worried.

“I’m fine.” Derek growled, before closing his eyes and trying to sort out his feelings from Scott’s. “I’m fine.” He said after a moment in a much calmer voice. “The bond allows for Scott and me to feel each other’s emotions and right now he’s nervous, very nervous.” Derek said trying to send feelings of assurance and calm to his mate. 

“Right.” Isaac said wryly because why the hell not. “We’ll see you later than.”

Derek nodded appreciating his pack’s willingness to let him go and keep their questions to themselves for the moment. “You know how to reach me.” He called over his shoulder as he strode from the warehouse intent only on getting to Scott’s side.

******

Melissa McCall stared at the kitchen table her brain trying to process all the information she’d just received. “I need a drink.” She said weakly laying her head in her hands.

“I know it’s a lot mom.” Scott said looking worried. “I should have told you sooner, I just didn’t know how…” He trailed off.

“No, yeah I could see how that would be difficult.” Melissa agreed before looking up and giving Scott a weak smile. She was shaken but for her son Melissa would learn to deal with it. She gave Scott a weak smile. “It’s fine Scott, well not fine.” She amended. “But it will be I just need to process not to mention get some sleep.” Having just gotten off shift she was already tired when she got home, and now she was even more exhausted.

“Of course.” Scott said his worry still evident in his voice and face. Scott felt a wave of calm and reassurance wash over him and it took him a moment to realize where it came from. He sent a wave of gratitude back to his mate before taking his mom’s hand. “I love you, mom.” He said, after a moment. It was all he could think to say and it didn’t cover everything, but he wanted to make sure his mom knew that. 

“Oh sweetie, I love you too.” Melissa said wrapping her arms around Scott and giving him a tight hug. “Nothing can make me stop loving you.” She said into his ear. “And I’m sure I’ll love this Derek too, once I can think properly again.” She pulled back and gave Scott a rueful smile.

Scott couldn’t help but wonder if he’d ever reach an age where his mother’s reassurance wasn’t needed. All he could say was that right now it still felt good and he was so damn grateful he had such an amazing mom. “Go get some sleep.” He told her. “You can meet Derek once you’re rested.”

“Right.” Melissa said as she headed for her bedroom. “I’ll see you in the morning, honey.” She called out before entering her bedroom and closing the door.

Scott smiled and walked out to meet Derek when he got there, so far telling everyone had gone incredibly well so far and Scott was determined to enjoy it while it lasted. 

 

*****  
To be continued. - Thanks again to everyone who left Kudo's or reviewed. As you can see they really do inspire me to write. So please keep them up.


	5. Chapter 5 - Peace Before War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own nothing  
> Author’s Notes: I want to thank everyone who reviewed or left Kudo’s as always you’ve made my day and given me inspiration to keep this story going.

Chapter 5 – Peace Before War

***

Scott knew he was grinning like an idiot but he couldn’t help it. He was so ridiculously happy it was almost sickening. “Hey.” He called out as Derek got out of the car and walked up to the house, a black leather bag in hand.

“Hey.” Derek replied pulling Scott to him for a kiss. “You okay?” He asked when they broke away following Scott into the house.

“Yeah, I’m good.” Scott said leading Derek to their room and shutting the door. “My mom’s asleep, she was exhausted, but she can’t wait to meet you.” He said as he began tugging off Derek’s jacked. “What’s in the bag?” He asked as he began to kiss and nuzzle Derek’s neck.

“Clothes and additional supplies.” Derek replied his own hands moving to get rid of Scott’s clothes.

“You’re a genius.” Scott said breathlessly, before pushing Derek back on the bed with a quick. “Sit.”

“Boo-Boo sit, good dog.” Derek replied involuntarily before laughing at Scott’s look of utter confusion. He grabbed Scott’s waist and pulled him till he was standing in between Derek’s legs.

“Uhm what?” Scott asked looking at Derek with fond amusement.

“Back in the 80’s.” Derek began to explain smiling softly. “There was this TV production company that ended each show with a picture of a black lab and this voice going, “Sit Boo-Boo sit, good dog.” My sister thought it was hilarious, I don’t know why.” Derek paused and shook his head lightly at the memories of his family. “So whenever anyone would say sit, she would always finish it with Boo-Boo sit, good dog. God I haven’t thought of that in years.”

Scott gazed down at Derek tenderly. He knew how difficult it was for Derek to talk about his family and he felt his heart swell with love. “Thanks for telling me.” 

“Thank you for this.” Derek gestured between them. “I couldn’t talk about them otherwise.” He pulled Scott down for a kiss. “For the first time since I lost them I don’t feel like there’s this giant gapping whole in my chest.” He wrapped his arms around Scott just holding him close. 

“I’m glad.” Scott said running his fingers through Derek’s hair. 

Derek leaned back on the bed pulling Scott with him till the younger man was laying on top of him. “I think I need to show you how thankful I am.” He whispered with a grin.

Scott chuckled. “Well, okay, if you insist.” Before the two lost themselves in each other once again.

 

*****

 

Derek sat across from Melissa McCall in her kitchen. Neither one knew what to say so they were currently drinking coffee and waiting for Scott to return from talking to Allison.

“You’re taking this very well.” Derek managed to get out at last. “I know Scott’s grateful.”

Melissa gave Derek a small smile and shrugged. “He’s my son. I’m not going to say this all of it was easy to accept or that I have fully, but I’ll do what I have to.”

“You’re a very good mom.” Derek said wistfully. “Scott’s luck to have you.”

“Thank you. I try.” Melissa replied. She paused before looking at Derek with compassion. “I met your mom once.” She said hesitantly, not wanting to upset Derek.

Derek looked shocked, “When, how…” He trailed off not even knowing where to begin.

“It was at the hospital.” Melissa explained. “I was just out of nursing school and there was this multi-car pile-up. The ER was packed and I was panicking.” She admitted ruefully. “I guess your mom was there to visit someone, I don’t know but she found me crying in a hallway.” Melissa thought back to that night remembering the older woman’s compassion and strength. “She sat me down and introduced herself. She had this amazing presence it just calmed me down helped me go back to work. I think of her often when I feel overwhelmed.” She admitted. 

Derek looked down at the table to hide the tears in his eyes. He felt Melissa reach across the table and take one of his hands.

“She was a remarkable lady.” Melissa said softly. “I’m sure she’d be very proud of the man you’ve become.”

Derek could only nod his throat to choked with tears to speak. He squeezed Melissa’s hand to try and convey his appreciation for her words. 

Melissa sat there silently letting Derek regain his composure before asking, “Can you tell me more about this bond that you share with Scott?”

Derek took a breath before nodding. “It’s hard to explain exactly.” He began wiping his eyes with his arm. “It’s all consuming really, you suddenly have this connection to someone and you can’t stop needing to be with them, near them. They’re just everything.” Derek trailed off. “I know that sounds…”

“Like being in love?” Melissa said with a grin.

Derek tilted his head back till he was looking at the ceiling. “Times a million.”

“Gotcha. So I need to invest in ear plugs?” She joked and laughed as Derek blushed.

Derek cleared his throat, “Probably not a bad idea.” He chuckled, before suddenly grabbing his stomach and groaning in pain.

“Derek, what’s wrong.” Melissa jumped up and ran to Derek’s side.

“Scott.” Derek gasped. “Someone’s hurting him.”

“What?” Melissa yelled torn between helping Derek and running out the door to Scott.

“Help me up, we’ve got to get to him.” Derek said trying to block Scott’s pain enough to function.

Melissa threw Derek’s arm over her shoulder and began to hustle them to her car. “Is he going to be okay?” She asked terrified for her son.

“Yes, it’s not a mortal wound he’ll heal.” Derek assured finally managing to block Scott enough to get into the passenger side of the car. “Head to the Argent’s now.”

Melissa nodded and tore out of the drive like she was being chased by an army of demons. Someone was hurting her son and God help them if she got her hands on them. Glancing quickly over at Derek, she thought, “God himself won’t be able to help them if Derek gets his hands on them first.”

Derek’s eyes were red and his claws were out. The pain had receded but now a rage that he’d never felt before consumed him. Someone had dared to lay their hands on his mate, and he was going to rip their head off.

Melissa kept her eyes on the road as she sped through town, cursing traffic and ready to run over anyone that got in her way. The sight of Scott’s motorcycle heading towards them caused her to slam on breaks in the middle of the street and jump out of the car to check on her son.

Scott pulled over and got of the bike, one are clutched to his stomach. He could see his mom’s terrified face and feel Derek’s rage as they raced to his side. “I’m okay.” He tried to reassure them both.

Melissa gasped at the site of Scott’s white t-shirt soaked in blood. “God, honey what the hell happened?” She raced to Scott’s side as Derek raced to the other and they began to maneuver Scott to the car.

“I’m fine, I swear.” Scott repeated as Derek just growled and pulled Scott into the car. 

“Who did this to you?” Derek demanded as he pulled up Scott’s shirt to see a deep knife wound beginning to heal.

“Gerard.” Scott admitted reluctantly, grabbing Derek’s arm to keep him from running off. “I spoke to Allison but he showed up as I was leaving.” Scott explained. “He was just talking to me about nonsense when out of nowhere he stuck a knife in my stomach.” Scott stopped his own anger over the attack beginning to surface. “Said I was going to do him a favor or he’d kill mom.” Scott could have overlooked an attack on himself but to threaten his mother was unacceptable. “He’s as insane as Kate, Derek.” 

“He’s going to be as dead as Kate soon.” Derek growled, before turning to Melissa. “Get him home, I’ll be there in a little while.”

“No, Derek wait.” Scott yelled grabbing Derek’s arm. “You’re not going after him without me.” He roared his eyes flashing red before turning their normal yellow. “And we’re not going to do anything until we all calm down and come up with a plan that doesn’t get everyone killed. Promise me Derek.”

Derek wanted to yank his arm out of Scott’s grip and go kill Gerard right that second. But he couldn’t deny his mate anything at the moment so he just nodded climbing in the back seat with Scott and pulling him close.

Melissa looked torn between fear and fury over what Gerard had done, but Scott needed to get home so she pushed it all down and climbed in the driver’s seat. “We’ll come back and get your bike, Scott.” She said as she began to drive back to their house.

“No need.” Derek said grabbing his cell phone and quickly dialing Isaac. “Isaac, Scott’s bike in on Howard St, between Butler and Patrick. I need you to get it and bring it to the house. Also call Erica, Boyd, and Stiles and have them meet us there as well.” He paused long enough to hear Isaac confirm his instructions and ask what was going on. “Scott was attacked by Gerard Argent.” Derek growled hanging up without any goodbye still too consumed with fury for social niceties.

“Thank you.” Scott said resting his head on Derek’s shoulder letting his eyes close as his body healed.

Derek kissed the top of Scott’s head and met Melissa’s eyes in the rearview mirror, letting his fury and determination show. “Nothing’s going to happen to you or Scott.” He assured her. “I won’t lose my family again.”

Melissa nodded overwhelmed from everything that happened. “We won’t lose you either.” She said quickly before focusing on getting her expanded family home.

*******

 

To be continued.

Soooooo what’d you think. I have no idea how I’m going to tie everything together I’m just writing as it comes to me. Remember reviews are love and inspiration so please leave a note if you enjoyed this chapter. Have a nice weekend y’all.


	6. Chapter 6 - Battle Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own nothing
> 
> Author’s Notes: Thank you to everyone who’s reviewed or left Kudo’s you really do inspire me to keep this story going. This includes astrospace, EnderWiggin24, Silver wolf, CMT1992, 1 fan, and Kyara17. If you left as a guest I thank you as well.
> 
> I do want to say to Astrospace, that I don’t consider Stiles to be useless as a human at all. He is and always will be Scott’s rock, his best friend and the person he can always count on. Just because he doesn’t have superpowers doesn’t mean he’s useless. Also while I am trying to incorporate the gang more into this story, it is going to focus mainly on Scott and Derek because it’s that relationship I want to explore. Thanks for all your ideas.

Chapter 6 – Battle Plans

*****

Derek found Scott sitting on his bed, staring off into space. The rest of the pack was downstairs and Derek had come up to find out what was taking so long since Scott had come upstairs to just change his shirt. 

“Hey, what’s the matter?” Derek asked taking a seat next to his mate.

Scott sighed leaning his head against Derek’s shoulder. “I’m just I don’t know sad I guess.” Scott tried to explain.

“About what?” Derek asked taking Scott’s hand.

“About the Argent’s, about how broken they are, about how this isn’t Allison’s fault or Chris’ but they’re both going to have to lose another member of their family.” Scott said wearily.

“Scott…” Derek said not knowing how to make his mate feel better.

“I mean I know we’re doing what we have too, and to protect my mom and you I will do anything.” Scott said looking into Derek’s eyes. “I just hate that it’s come to this. I honestly thought we’d ended things with Peter and Kate, but it’s not.”

“No it’s not.” Derek agreed. “And you’re right it does suck, it sucks that Gerard’s insane and that he made his daughter into a killer, but it’s not your fault.”

“Yeah.” Scott agreed weakly. “Everyone here?” He asked rising ready to change the subject.

“Yes.” Derek said letting the matter go for now.

“Then let’s go figure out how we’re going to deal with this.” Scott gave Derek a quick kiss, before heading downstairs.

*****

The combined packs spent the rest of the afternoon and most of the evening going over plans to deal with not just Gerard, but the weird killings, and Isaac’s fugitive status. When Melissa found out Isaac was living in an abandoned bus station she’d insisted Isaac move in with them and take the guest bedroom next to Scott. Something for which Isaac was extremely grateful.

As far as his fugitive status, it was Stiles who’d come up with the idea of getting Jackson to change his statement thus solving the problem. Derek had loved the idea of scaring that arrogant twit Jackson and looked forward to implementing the idea the next day.

They still didn’t know who or what had killed Isaac’s father but the description Scott gave of what he’d seen at Isaac’s house did at least give them a starting point on their research.

Much to Melissa’s dismay it was also decided that she would have 24/7 protection while at work or at home. A schedule was hammered out that would allow for one of the wolves to be near her around the clock. She’d tried to argue that it wasn’t necessary but was outvoted by everyone present.

As far as Gerard went Scott had insisted that they needed to know what the old man was up too rather than just killing him. A fact that had Derek scowling and furious till Scott revealed that he thought Gerard was sick and possibly dying.

“He smelled wrong.” He explained to his still glowering mate. “I don’t know what’s wrong with him, but it’s serious. He came here for a reason and not just to avenge Kate we need to know what he’s planning.”

“Could he be the one responsible for that creature you saw?” Stiles asked giving the rest of the group pause as they considered that idea.

“With the way that family views the supernatural I don’t think so.” Scott said.

“But if he’s dying like you said, it could make him desperate enough to try anything to save his life.” Erica offered, knowing first-hand how an illness could make a person willing to try anything.

“It still doesn’t explain why he would need a favor from Scott.” Boyd interjected. “Or why that thing killed Isaac’s father.

“So we’ve got a desperate dying man whose planning something and a weird creature no one knows anything about killing random people.” Isaac summed up looking around at the group.

“Basically we don’t have enough information.” Scott said squeezing Derek’s hand.

“Well what about Allison?” Stiles asked looking at Scott. “Do you think she’d be willing to help us find out what Gerard’s up too?”

Scott sighed. “I hate to involve her in this.” He said wearily.

“How’d she take the news about you and Derek?” Boyd asked curiously, since that was the reason Scott had gone to see her anyway.

“She wasn’t thrilled.” Scott said, “I mean I think she understood that neither of us had a choice in the matter but I could tell she was still hurt.”

“Hurt enough to not be willing to help?” Stiles asked, “Cause I know you don’t want to involve her, but I gotta tell you buddy, she’s already involved. I mean it’s her family after all.”

“He’s right.” Derek said softly to Scott even though he really didn’t like the idea of Allison getting anywhere near his pack or Scott.

“Yeah, but then there’s the question of how do we talk to her?” Isaac said, “I mean after what happened it can’t be Scott.”

“But I can.” Stiles said easily. “I mean I’m totally human so the Argent’s won’t have any problem with seeing the two of us talking.”

“Not necessarily.” Derek interjected. “They know you’re Scott’s best friend, and as paranoid as that family is, they would assume you’re passing messages to Allison from Scott.”

“So what do we do?” Erica asked out of ideas.

“What about Lydia?” Scott said suddenly. “If Stiles’ gave Lydia a message she could get it to Allison without raising suspicion.” Scott looked around for agreement.

“Only problem with that is that Lydia has no idea what’s going on.” Stiles countered.

“So we don’t tell her what’s going on, just get her to help set up a meeting.” Scott explained. “Let her assume it’s so that Allison and I can get together without her parents knowing.”

“Sounds like the best idea we’ve got.” Boyd said evenly.

“Okay, so that’s settled.” Scott stated. “And I think that’s everything we can take care of tonight. So everyone should probably get home, since it’s getting late. Isaac let me show you where you’ll be sleeping.” Scott stood and motioned for Isaac to follow him upstairs.

“See you everyone tomorrow.” Stiles said ready to get home and call Lydia.

Erica and Boyd both called out their goodbyes taking their leave as well.

Melissa wished everyone goodnight and declared she was going to take a hot bath and then go to bed, with a set of earplugs causing both Scott and Derek to blush furiously and everyone else to leave laughing.

*****

Scott settled in bed next to Derek resting his head on his chest. It had been a long day and Scott was glad it was over. “You okay?” He asked quietly since he could still feel Derek’s anger.

Derek leaned down and pressed a kiss to Scott’s mouth. “Yeah.” He said wearily. “You’re right about Gerard, it’s just he hurt you Scott, he stuck a knife into your stomach. I felt your pain and it’s just really hard to let that go.” He explained.

“We’re not letting it go.” Scott reasoned snuggling closer to his mate’s body. “We’re just getting more information before we act is all.”

“Tell that to my wolf.” Derek said wryly.

“How about I show your wolf and you that I’m here and that I’m fine.” Scott countered seductively as he began to kiss Derek’s chest.

Derek smiled for the first time since he’d felt Scott get hurt. “Now that sounds like a good plan to me.” 

*****

Isaac lay in bed cursing werewolf hearing as he buried his head in between two pillows and rethought the idea of living at the bus station. He really didn’t need to know this much about his Alpha or Scott.

 

*****

To be continued.

I know this was a short on, but a. I’m going to the movies with my mom and b. I needed to see if I could figure out how to get the rest of the events of season 2 to come together. Things are going to get more complicated from here on out and I just wanted to get a basic plan together in this chapter. Remember reviews are love and inspiration and I will really need them going forward.


	7. Chapter 7 - Plans Within Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own nothing.  
> Author’s Notes: I’m a little disappointed at the lack of reviews for Chapter 6 but I guess it was a bit of a filler chapter so hopefully I’ll get more feedback on this one. Thanks in advance for all reviews and ideas. I’m really starting to figure out how I’m going to tie everything together and get this story to its conclusion so there may be more of a wait for new chapters as I’m trying to incorporate a lot of events.
> 
> Also from here on out the timeline for season 2 of the show is officially done with, I can’t worry if everything is in the same order it was on the show, I’m too busy trying to make sure I don’t forget anything. LOL.
> 
> Oh and there’s a little more smut in this chapter than I’ve put in previous ones. So I hope it’s okay.

Chapter 7 – Plans Within Plans

*****

Scott woke to the sensation of someone watching him. Without opening his eyes he rolled over and snuggled into his mate’s chest and said, “Why are you watching me sleep?”

“Because I can.” Derek said lightly trailing his fingers down Scott’s back. “And I’m trying to figure out how I’m going to deal being separated from you while you’re at school today.”

Scott groaned, “I’ve been trying not to think about it.” He admitted still amazed at how deep and strong their mate bond was and how much his life had changed in a few short days.

“There’s no way either one of us will last till thee o’clock.” Derek said softly.

“I know.” Scott said, his hand moving to cup Derek’s cheek. “What are we going to do?”

“I think the easiest thing to do is just meet you during your lunch.” Derek said having spent the last few hours trying to think up a solution. “Think you can get to the woods behind the lacrosse field without someone getting suspicious?”

“Sure.” Scott agreed. “Sounds like a plan.”

“I need to be around anyway to deal with Jackson.” Derek reasoned. “So if you need me I can be there before you know it.”

“Do you think you can get Jackson to recant his story?” Scott asked, now that he and Derek were bonded his pack was Scott’s and that included worrying about Isaac’s situation.

“That will be the easiest thing I do today.” Derek said with a smug smile.

Scott bit Derek’s shoulder lightly. “Don’t get cocky, Jackson can be the most stubborn asshole I know.” He warned.

“But I am cocky.” Derek teased, rolling over till Scott was pinned beneath him. “Very, very cocky.” 

Before they could go any further a loud bang echoed from the wall to Isaac’s room and the two werewolves could clearly hear, “Oh come on!! Please spare me.” From a tired and obviously cranky Isaac in the next room.

Derek and Scott’s eyes met and neither could escape the hilarity of the situation and the fact that they had both completely forgotten their poor beta was living next door. “Sorry.” They said in unison before collapsing into laughter.

*****

Scott was still smiling when he walked into school that morning, causing Stiles to pause and look at his friend in confusion. “Do I even want to know why you’re grinning like an idiot this morning?” He asked as he fell into step beside Scott.

“Nope.” Scott answered cheekily. 

“Yeah, I didn’t think so. Not to rain on your parade, but I talked to Lydia and she called Allison and the two of you are meeting after school today. She said she’d stop by Deaton’s on her way home, Lydia agreed to cover for her if her parents ask.” Stiles explained.

Scott sighed, and just like that reality intruded. “Thanks, that sounds fine. I need to tell Deaton he was right anyway.” Scott inwardly winced at having forgotten to call the Doctor earlier.

“Cool. See ya second period.” Stiles said giving a wave as he headed off to his first period class.  
‘  
“Later.” Scott called out beginning to mentally rehearse what he was going to say to Allison in his mind.

*****

 

Figuring out what he was going to say to Allison that afternoon kept Scott occupied for most of his morning classes. But by the time lunch rolled around he was still a fidgeting twitchy wreck in dire need of his mate. He’d already told Stiles during second period that he wouldn’t be around for lunch, and when the lunch bell rang he was out of class and headed for the lacrosse field before the rest of the students could even react. 

Moving fast and silently he made for the woods behind the field his breathing hitching as he zeroed in on Derek’s presence and headed straight for him like a magnet.

Scott dropped his book bag to the ground and practically tackled his mate when he came into view his lips seeking out Derek’s as they began to passionately make out. “God I thought that class would never end.” He panted in between kisses.

“You and me both.” Derek growled, having had to use all his control to not march into the school and be with his mate, damn the consequences. He’d spent part of the morning watching over Melissa which had helped to keep him in check but as the hours went on it became more and more difficult.

“How much time…” Derek started to ask but was interrupted by Scott, whose hands were tugging frantically at Derek’s clothes.

“Enough.” Scott answered before Derek could finish, not caring if he was late to his next class, his need for his mate overruling anything else.

“Good.” Derek growled as the two wolves fell to the ground completely absorbed in each other. It was the most satisfying lunch either one could ever remember having.

*****

 

Deaton’s Veterinarian Clinic – 3:45 pm.

 

Allison Argent fidgeted nervously as she waited for Scott to arrive. She couldn’t figure out why Scott needed to see her so badly especially after the conversation they’d had yesterday. She still couldn’t quite believe that Scott was mated and to Derek Hale of all people. She admitted to herself that she had still held on to hope for the two of them even after they’d broken up and the news had been a devastating blow to her already bruised heart.

“Hey.” Scott said softly coming up behind Allison and causing her to gasp and whirl around in surprise. “I’m sorry, I didn’t me to scare you.” He said sincerely.

“No, no.” Allison said regaining her composure. “It’s my fault for not paying better attention, my dad would be appalled.” She grinned ruefully.

Scott winced and chuckled weakly, “Yeah.” He said lamely, “Look I’ve got to tell you something and I just hope you know I’m not making this up. I know this bond with Derek is hard on you, but I still love you, it’s not the same way I loved you before but it’s still there and it’s real.

Allison couldn’t help but smile, Scott was one of the best people she’d ever known and even though her heart wished they could be together romantically she was glad to know that he would still be a part of her life. “I know, Scott.” She reassured him. “And it’s not your fault, it just was a shock.”

Scott smiled and joked, “For me too.” 

Allison laughed, “I bet.” She sobered after sharing a grin. “But that’s not why you wanted to see me is it.”

“No.” Scott admitted, “Let’s sit.” He motioned for her to take a seat on a nearby bench before telling her everything that had happened since he left her room the previous day.

By the time Scott finished Allison’s head was spinning, it felt like every time she turned around she learned something new and horrible about her family that rocked her down to her foundations. “I think I’m going to throw up.” She said weakly leaning over to place her head between her knees.

“I’m so sorry, Allison.” Scott said rubbing the distraught girls back gently. “I didn’t want to tell you but I need your help.”

Allison sat up quickly wiping the tears from her eyes angrily. “Of course you had to tell me, God Scott I’m so sorry.”

“Hey.” Scott said firmly. “None of this is your fault, you’ve got to know that right?” He looked into Allison’s eyes. “You can’t help what your family does or believes.”

“No but I can make sure they don’t keep hurting innocent people.” She replied with steely determination. “What do you need me to do?”

Scott could see that she was determined to do whatever she could, so he told her, “We need to know what Gerard is planning, what he’s doing, who he meets with, where he goes, just anything and everything you can safely observe. Don’t take any chances, please.” Scott finished because granddaughter or not Scott wouldn’t put anything past Gerard Argent.

“What about my parents.” Allison asked needing to know if everyone in her family were involved.

Scott paused and thought about Chris Argent, he didn’t know much about Allison’s mom so that was harder. He also knew Derek would most likely have a complete fit when he found out about it, but his instincts were telling him this was the right decision so he took a deep breath and said, “That’s up to you. I don’t really know your mom but I always thought your dad was an honorable guy, if you think he’ll believe you then of course you can tell him.”

Allison kissed Scott’s cheek quickly. “Thank you, Scott.” She said gratefully. “How should I get in contact with you?”

“Derek picked this up while we were at school.” Scott explained pulling a burner cellphone from his book bag. “He got one for everyone and programed them so that everyone’s number is stored in the contacts.” He handed her the cellphone. “He used a code for names, using the number for the corresponding letter in a person’s name. It’s not difficult but it’s also not obvious.”

“Smart.” Allison admitted. “I’ll be in touch.” She promised squeezing Scott’s hand before heading to her car her with determined purpose.

Scott watched her leave his heart hurting from the pain she was going though. He sighed before getting up and walking into the clinic to get to work. “Hey, Doc.” He called out.

“Scott, how are you?” Deaton asked with equal amounts of concern and curiosity.

“I’m great.” Scott said smiling widely before leaning into to whisper, “You were right.”

Deaton couldn’t help but chuckle at the blush staining Scott’s face but he was also pleased to see that Scott seemed more at ease and at peace with himself and his surroundings. “I’m glad everything worked out.” He said sincerely.

“Well, that part worked out.” Scott said before becoming grim. “But there’s a whole host of stuff that’s happened that isn’t so great.” Scott began to once again explain recent events while he went about his duties at the vet.

“Gerard Argent, is insane and extremely dangerous, Scott.” Deaton warned seriously. He hadn’t known the hunter was in town and after hearing about Scott’s run in with the man he was very concerned about Scott’s safety.

“Yeah that much I gathered.” Scott said sardonically. As he then continued to explain the plans that he and his pack had begun to put in place.

Deaton relaxed a little then, glad to hear Scott and his pack were taking this situation seriously. “You were right to want to know what he’s up too.” Deaton assured, “Gerard is a man that always, always has a plan and if you want to beat him you have to know what his next move is so you can counter it.”

Scott straightened up from where he’d been cleaning, “That’s what we’re trying to do.” He agreed. “Although right now if feels more like we’re playing catch up.”

“Well let me know if there’s anything I can do.” Deaton said seriously before going to exam a patient.

*****

 

A few hours later Derek picked Scott up from work and the duo headed out to the Hale estate for some privacy before going back to the house. Derek parked his car around back and the two began to fill each other in on what had happened while they’d been apart.

Derek had indeed gotten Jackson to recant his statement to the Sheriff and Stiles had called to say that Isaac was no longer wanted for questioning in his father’s death. Much to the relief of the entire pack.

Scott then filled Derek in on the events of the afternoon and other than a loud angry sigh, Derek hadn’t gotten upset about Scott telling Allison that she could talk to her parents if she wanted to. At Scott’s stunned look Derek had chuckled darkly and said, “You’re a good man, Scott and you’ve got good instincts. If you think it’ll be okay I’ll take your word for it. God knows I can’t trust mine when it comes to that family, there’s just too much history there.”

“Thanks.” Scott said once more finding his heart overflowing with love and gratitude towards his mate.

“Yeah, yeah.” Derek said teasingly, pulling Scott from the driver’s seat into his lap to give his mate a mind-blowing kiss. “What do I get for being such a nice guy?” He whispered moving kisses along Scott’s chin and neck.

Scott groaned in pleasure grinding his hips against Derek’s causing their hard cocks to rub against each other with delicious friction. “What do you want?” He panted as his hands began to move under Derek’s shirt stoking his abs before moving to pinch his nipples.

“We need to get out of the car.” Derek whispered huskily trying to maintain a shred of control. “’Cause what I want is going to require more room.”

Scott’s entire body flooded with so much desire his hands shook as he fumbled for the car door without releasing his mouth from Derek’s. The two practically fell from the car in their haste to get out without releasing each other. 

Scott yanked Derek’s t-shirt off before leaning in to suck and gently bite his nipples. 

“Derek growled in pleasure his own hands making quick work of his pants before moving to Scott’s. 

Scott stopped his ministrations long enough to yank his own shirt off and gazed at his mate with hunger and desire. Derek was like a Greek God come to life, every inch of him chiseled perfection. Scott went to his knees, eagerly taking Derek’s dick into his mouth his hands moving to cup and squeeze his balls while his mouth sucked.

Derek felt his knees weaken, but as good as this was it wasn’t what he wanted. He stepped back, ignoring Scott’s whine of protest, which quickly turned to pleasure when Derek flipped him over and took Scott’s hips in his hands.

“Already, lubed.” Scott said feeling Derek’s hesitation. “Do it, now!” He ordered needing his mated to lay claim to him with animal ferocity.

Derek didn’t think it was possible to get harder, but Scott’s words proved him wrong and he lined his cock up with Scott’s body before pushing in with one thrust, causing each man to groan with pleasure. Derek could feel what Scott wanted, so he didn’t bother to pause before he began to slam in and out of Scott’s body hitting his prostate with each thrust making Scott throw back his head and howl in pleasure.

He reached around and began to stroke Scott’s dick in time with his thrusts and it wasn’t very long before they both reached completion, falling to the ground their hunger temporarily sated.

 

*****

 

Lydia Martin sat up in bed her eyes vacant before a bone-chilling scream tore from her body echoing through the night a warning of what was coming.

*****

 

To be continued. 

So……What’d you think, good, bad, okay. Please let me know.


	8. Chapter 8 - Plans Unfold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: A own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I don’t mind saying I’m a little disappointed at the lack of reviews for the last 2 chapters. I’m showing over a hundred views, but I only had 3 reviews. They really do inspire me to write so please take the time to let me know what you think. Even if you don’t write a review a Kudu or adding this story to your favorites or following it would at least let me know that you still like where it’s going. A big thank you to Silver Wolf, Tae, SaturnsDaughter, and Astrospace for their encouragement.
> 
> Oh and I started re-watching season 2 to try and organize how this story is going to go, and I’d forgotten how much stuff is going on, I mean there are a lot of events and storylines. So I’m obviously going to be taking some liberties and probably won’t keep everything because I’m swamped at work and I have some personal stuff going on as well that’s limiting my writing time. I’m not thrilled with this chapter but I wanted to get something posted. Hopefully it won’t take as long for the next chapter but I must admit when I started thinking about all the different storylines I got a little disheartened about finishing this story. But never fear I will finish it, because I’ve never not finished a story and I don’t plan on starting now.

Chapter 8 – Plans Unfold

***

The next day school started normally enough until an announcement came over the intercom that Beacon Hills High had a new principal, named Gerard Argent. Scott looked around and saw the same shock on the faces of his friends that he knew was mirrored on his own face. It became even more apparent to Scott that it was vital they figure out what Gerard was up too.

Scott raced to the woods at lunch, not only to see his mate but also tell him the news about Gerard. Something he really wasn’t looking forward too. Scott once again launched himself into his mates arms, kissing Derek hungrily. “You’re not going to believe this?” Scott said between kisses. “And don’t freak out okay?”

“Scott for future reference,” Derek started as his hands grabbed Scott’s hips grinding their bodies together. “That’s not a good way to get me to not freak out.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Scott admitted dragging Derek to the ground and straddling his waist, “Gerard Argent’s our new principal.”

“What?!!” Derek tried to surge up but was held in place by Scott.

“I know, okay I know but there’s nothing we can do about this right now.” Scott pressed both hands to Derek’s chest pushing him back down. 

“Scott.” Derek growled torn between fury and desire.

“We’ll figure it out I promise.” Scott stated yanking his shirt over his head. “But right now I need you or I won’t make it through the rest of the day.” Scott leaned over and began to suck on Derek’s neck.

Derek growled again but this time desire won out over fury and they spent the rest of the period sating their desire.

***

That night it was a very tense and worried pack that attended the Beacon Hills lacrosse game. Each member keeping a close eye on Gerard as they continued to try and figure out what he old man was up too.

It didn’t help that the opposing team had a player that looked like he was on steroids and was running over the Beacon Hills team like a freight train. Add to that the fact that every time Scott took a hit, Derek almost wolfed out and you had all the makings for a very long evening. 

When the buzzer rang ending the game Scott couldn’t help but give a sigh of relief, which was a mistake as “Steroid boy” as he’d been dubbed by the Beacon Hills players gave Scott a vicious tackle throwing him through the air and landing with a crunch.

Erica had to practically sit on Derek’s lap to keep him from rushing the field and it took her and Stiles to get Derek out of there before he killed somebody.

“The pool.” Stiles motioned as they began to pull Derek away from the field.

“Derek, please come on Scott’s fine.” Erica urged pushing against Derek’s chest while Stiles tugged at his arm.

Derek continued to growl but let his pack mates lead him away, knowing he wasn’t in control at the moment.

***

On the field Scott gave a silent prayer of thanks that Derek was leaving since he was now surrounded by concerned watchers including his mom, the sheriff, and Gerard and Allison. He just kept trying to tell everyone he was fine while edging between his mom and Gerard.

***

In the pool Erica and Stiles were continuing to try and talk a furious Derek Hale out of killing the stupid kid who hit Scott, when Erica saw movement out of the corner of her eye. “Oh my God.” She whispered as the Kanima came into view.

“What?” Stiles asked spinning around to see what had captured Erica and Derek’s attention.

“Stiles, get out of her now.” Derek ordered pushing the young man behind him.

But Stiles wasn’t paying attention to what Derek was saying, he was looking in the creatures eyes. 

The Kanima attacked and Erica jumped between it and her Alpha getting thrown across the room to hit the wall and land on the floor with a thud, out cold.

Derek roared and sent a wave of distress to Scott as the Kanima moved so quickly slicing the back of his neck and rendering him paralyzed.

“Derek.” Stiles called out running to his side trying to keep the Alpha upright. Derek weighed too much for the younger man and they toppled into the pool.

***

Out on the lacrosse field Scott let out a gasp as he felt Derek’s distress. Looking at his mom Scott whispered, “Derek’s in trouble.” Before taking off pushing through the crowd to get to his mate.

“See,” Melissa assured the coach. “He’s fine.” She smiled weakly at the dumbfounded crowd.

***

Stiles struggled to keep his and Derek’s head above the water and the Kanima circled the pool but not getting in the water. “What’s he waiting for?” Stiles asked Derek.

“I don’t know.” Derek said weakly, “But Scott’s on his way.”

Scott burst through the doors and a quick sweep of the room showed him Stiles and Derek in the pool with Erica on the floor and the creature circling them. Scott let out a roar and went in for the attack. He was thrown across the room hitting a mirror and smashing it into pieces. Scott grabbed one of the larger shards and held it in his hand like a knife waiting for the attack.

Then as the creature approached he suddenly stopped and seemed mesmerized by it’s on reflection in the glass before screeching and turning to run away. Scott looked at the shard of glass in his hand and then the retreating creature confused by what had happened. He threw the piece of glass to the side though and quickly focused on getting Stiles and Derek out of the water.

Across the room hidden in the shadows Gerard Argent watched with a smile, this recent turn of events were perfect for his plans. Everything was coming together.

***

An hour later back at the house Derek had finally regained the use of his body and the pack sat down to discuss what happened.

“What the hell was that thing?” Scott asked furiously.

“It’s a Kanima.” Derek stated dejectedly, “It’s Jackson.”

“What?” Scott whirled around and looked at Derek in confusion.

“I didn’t figure it out till he ran away from his reflection.” Derek explained quickly before anyone else jumped in. “And I know it’s Jackson, because I bit him but he didn’t turn his body rejected the bite. I didn’t know what it meant at the time but seeing that thing made it clear.” Derek felt a wave of guilt overwhelm him.

Scott sat next to his mate and took his hand, “What is a Kanima?” He asked softly.

“It’s an abomination.” Derek said. “It’s supposed to be a werewolf but something went wrong some issues in their past won’t let them turn. It’s being controlled by someone and it’s used as a tool to kill murders.” 

“Wait, controlled by whom?” Stiles interrupted, still looking confused.

“I don’t know.” Derek replied.

“I’m still confused.” Erica spoke up. “Does Jackson know what he’s doing?”

“No.” Derek answered evenly. “I doubt he’s even aware of what he is, that’s why he ran away from his reflection.”

“So what do we do?” Isaac asked.

“We find out whose controlling him.” Scott spoke up decisively. “Look we’re all tired and it’s been a long day, so let’s get some rest and we’ll approach this more tomorrow.” Scott could feel Derek’s despair and guilt and it was worrying him. He needed to talk to his mate alone.

“But what about…” Boyd started to speak.

“Tomorrow.” Scott ordered in a growl.

The rest of the pack quickly got up and said their goodbyes, no one was going to argue with Scott when he used that tone of voice.

Scott pulled on Derek’s hand, “Come on let’s go outside.” He said easily pulling Derek up and out the back door. He didn’t want Isaac or his mother to be able to overhear their conversation. Scott wrapped his arms around Derek and held him tightly before whispering in his ear. “It’s not your fault.”

“It is though.” Derek said dejectedly. “I’m the one who bit him.”

“You didn’t know this is how it would turn out.” Scott tried to reason.

“But I knew I shouldn’t have bitten him in the first place.” Derek replied angrily. “He was never suited to be a werewolf, but I was arrogant and stupid and now people are dying and it’s my fault.” He broke free of Scott’s arms and began to pace angrily around the back yard.

“Stop saying that.” Scott ordered. “Yes, you bit Jackson but that’s all you did.” Scott put his hands on Derek’s face forcing him to meet Scott’s eyes. “You’re not the one controlling him. That’s whose responsible and we’ll figure out who it is and stop them.” He reassured, pulling Derek’s head down so that their foreheads were pressed together.

“Yeah.” Derek whispered his guilt only lessoned somewhat by Scott’s words but taking comfort in his mates presence.

***

Gerard Argent sat outside Jackson’s house waiting for the young man to come home. He knew the one who was controlling him would be with nearby. A Kanima would be the perfect tool to complete Gerard’s master plan but first he had to get the one controlling him out of the way. 

It was midnight before Gerard saw Jackson in Kanima form slip into the house and at the same time a car pulled up down the street. Gerard quickly put his plan in motion slipping from his car and moving silently to the other one.

Knocking lightly on the glass he put on his best grandfatherly smile and said, “Oh so sorry to startle you young man, but my car battery appears to have died. I don’t suppose you’d be willing to give me a jump.”

Matt shook his head his nerves already strained but he answered with a fake smile, “Of course.” He got out of the car and went to the trunk to get his jumper cables and died instantly when Gerard stuck a knife in the back of his neck.

“Thank you so much young man you are too kind.” Gerard whispered evilly as he threw Matt’s body in the trunk of his car, wiping his knife on his pants leg. Now the Kanima was his to control.

***

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9 - Plans Within Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I’m going to be wrapping this story up soon, because of a lack of time, so I hope things won’t seem too rushed and if they do I apologize. Once again I want to thank everyone for their reviews. Also I apologize for the lack of updates I had to take a Foreign Language placement this past Saturday in order to graduate this December with my second masters so that had to take priority. And then I’ve had a major case of writer’s block with this story as well.

Chapter 9 – Plans Within Plans

****

Derek and Scott lay in each other’s arms as the sun began to rise the next morning. Neither man had slept the night, Derek still too consumed with guilt to sleep and Scott simply kept him company.

“I love you.” Derek said softly needing Scott to know how much he meant to him.

“I love you too.” Scott said giving him a kiss. “I was thinking.” Scott began tilting his head to look into Derek’s eyes. “How about when this is all over we get away, just the two of us, what do you think?”

“I think I’m mated to a genius.” Derek said with a soft smile.

“And I think we’ve got an hour before I need to get up.” Scott said suggestively rolling on top of Derek determined to enjoy what moments they had together.

 

*****

 

That day school was relatively uneventful and the pack once more met at Scott’s afterwards to hash out what to do about Jackson and whoever was controlling him.

“Where’s Stiles?” Erica asked looking around for the hyperactive young man.

“He should be here soon.” Scott answered looking at his phone to see if Stiles had texted him why he was late.

“Speak of the devil.” Boyd said as they heard Stiles jeep screech to a stop in front of Scott’s house.

Stiles ran into the living room out of breath. “You guys are NOT going to believe this.” He panted out trying to catch his breath. “Matt was found dead in the trunk of his car today.” He managed to get out at last. “He was right outside Jackson’s house.” Stiles stressed the last part gesturing wildly.

“You think Jackson killed him?” Boyd asked looking shocked.

“No that’s just it he was stabbed, with a knife.” Stiles explained looking worried.

“Who would kill Matt?” Erica asked.

“What if Matt was the one controlling Jackson.” Stiles said his brain going a thousand miles an hour. “What if someone found out it was him and killed him so that they could be the ones controlling the Kanima.”

The group sat stunned at the implications of Stile’s idea.

 

*****

 

Allison sat on her bed trying to work on homework but her thoughts kept turning to her family, Gerard and Kate and who she could trust. She looked as her mom walked into her room with her clean laundry. “Mom?” She started hesitantly. 

“Yes?” Victoria Argent asked looking at Allison expectantly.

“Can I talk to you?” Allison wanted to trust her mother, but after the recent betrayals from other member of her family she was hesitant.

“Of course.” Victoria Argent said taking a seat on her daughter’s bed.

Allison took a moment to try and compose her thoughts. “It’s about this family, the code.” She began hesitantly.

Victoria sighed knowing this was a difficult time for her daughter right now. “Is this also about Scott.” She asked simply.

“No.” Allison answered quickly. “Not like that anyway she motioned with her hand. “Scott and I are over that’s done, I promise.” She looked her mother in the eyes.

Victoria nodded. “Good.”

“But that’s just it mom.” Allison said frustrated at the black and white viewpoints of her family. “Scott’s not evil, mom I know that.”

“Honey, I know that.” Victoria Argent said wearily. “But what he is, does mean he’s capable of hurting people, innocent people.” She stressed.

“How does that make him any different than anyone else?” Allison argued. “I mean look at what au…Kate did.” She stuttered over her aunt’s name. “There were children in that house.” Allison could still only feel horror at her aunt’s actions.

Victoria closed her eyes, she hated that her daughter had to know about this world at all. “No one thinks Kate’s actions were appropriate.” She began.

“What about Gerard?” Allison interrupted, before her mother could try and offer some justification for Kate’s actions.

“What about him?” Victoria asked looking confused at the switch in topic.

“What I mean is…” Allison trailed off not wanting to give voice to her real fears.

Victoria waited patiently this was obviously very important to Allison.

“He scares me.” Allison admitted at last. “Something’s not right with him mom.” Her eye’s pleaded with her mother to understand.

“He just lost his daughter.” Victoria tried to offer but Allison shook her head.

“It’s more than that, mom.” She stated. “Please, please trust me, he’s dangerous, more dangerous than Scott or Derek.”

“Allison.” Victoria started.

“Please, mom I know you hate werewolves I know that, but please just trust me. Something is wrong with that man.” Allison felt like crying she didn’t want to do this alone.

Victoria searched deep within herself trying to push away her automatic response to defend her father in law. She knew her daughter and Allison wasn’t prone to exaggeration. Whatever it was about Gerard that scared her daughter it was very real. “Okay.” She said at last giving Allison a hug. “I’ll talk to your father and we’ll keep an eye on Gerard, okay?”

“Thank you mom.” Allison said returning her mother’s hug. “Just please, please promise me you’ll be careful.”

“Of course.” Victoria replied running her hands down her daughter’s back. “Of course.”

*****

 

To be continued.

I know this is really, really, short, but it’s been so long since I updated I wanted to get something posted to let you all know that I’m still alive and working on this story. Hopefully it won’t be so long before I get another chapter ready.


End file.
